Tears for the Tainted
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Naruto's love could never be bought, but that didn't necessarily mean that his body couldn't, and living with Itachi wasn't all too bad- it was that damn brother of his that was the problem. SASUNARU YAOI
1. Knock, Knock

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Me: **Can I just have ONE of the charac-

**Kishi: **NO!

**Me: **Not even a little one? I'll settle for someone you never explain much, like… Izuna Uchiha!

**Kishi: ***glares*

**WARNING: And the lord said "Let there be yaoi!" and then there was yaoi. And by "there"… I mean down **_**there**_**, yeah, down there in the fanfic below this warning. No, not in **_**this**_** chapter, silly goose. I'm not a whore. I don't open plotty fanfics with a smut scene!... often. **

**A/N: SasuNaru! Whoop whoop! **

**Enjoy! **

Naruto woke comfortably, surrounded by plush feather pillows and golden silk sheets, he stretched to himself and let out a gentle yawn, deciding that he'd keep his eyes closed for a few more precious minutes, before a soft chime was heard and he released a calm sigh, raising his head and inspecting his bedchambers. He looked around and smirked privately to himself.

"That you, Tachi?" He asked, knowing that the soft jingle he'd heard was the sound of the small golden bells he had hanging above his doorway. He received no answer, but that was fine. He didn't need one. Whoever it was would be getting a free peek-show soon though, so with a light giggle, Naruto rose and dashed hastily over to his walk-in closet.

He examined himself in the mirror then, and frowned slightly at the harsh marks decorating his neck, shoulders, chest, and abdomen. Hesitantly, he turned around to look at his backside and had to restrain himself from emitting a yelp of shock. That would be ridiculous, anyway. It was never a shock to look at himself in the mirror- but that didn't make it any less horrifying to do so.

"Excuse me?" Naruto called out, slightly raising his voice and knowing that in this house _someone _had heard him. He flipped through his racks of robes, trying to decide which colour he was in the mood for, as he waited for a reply.

"Did you need help with something?"

That wasn't the voice of one of the maids… Naruto stepped around the rack of robes to see who was addressing him and gasped, quickly moving to pull something over himself, but it was too late; the damage had been done. Obsidian eyes flashed furious red for a second before closing, and the intruder let out a frustrated breath.

Naruto bit on his lip, out of nervous instinct, and quickly retreated back to the safety of the tighter portion of his closet; where he hid behind a rack of suits that were organized alphabetically by designer, then fabric.

"I… I was just going to ask one of the maids to change my sheets, I think they might be-"

"Covered with blood? Like the back of your legs?"

Naruto winced slightly at the mention of his body's current condition, it suddenly hurt more when it was talked about.

The other man grunted in disgust, and turned away. "I'll change your sheets. You two are the ones responsible for Itachi's messes, not the help. Why should they have to clean it up? Next time have him change the damn sheets himself, or better yet, soil them with his _own _blood in the first place."

"It really doesn't hurt that much, Itachi was just-"

They both froze at the sound of the door chiming again. "Naru-Chan, are you awake, yet?" a new voice called.

"_Shit!_ Pass me a robe."

"What?"

"Pass me a _fucking _robe, I'm naked, if he knows you saw me like this he'll gouge your eyes out, hurry _up_!" Naruto whisper-hissed frantically, grabbing the robe when it was tossed to him, and putting it on with impressive speed, just in time for Itachi to walk into the closet, looking back and forth between the two other men suspiciously.

"Naruto, you didn't answer when I called you."

The blonde smiled warmly, ducking out from behind the suits and wrapping his arms around the back of Itachi's neck, giving the older man a passionate kiss. "Sorry, I was so busy thinking about last night, I didn't even hear you…" he muttered, nibbling at the Uchiha's ear with practiced delicacy. "You know I'm easily distracted… forgive me?" He asked, pecking his lover softly on the lips.

Itachi merely raised a clearly disbelieving eyebrow and looked over the blonde's shoulder.

"Otouto, what the hell are you doing in Naruto's private closet?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I was looking for a fresh set of sheets, Naruto asked me to change his bed."

Itachi smirked at that, and gave Naruto's head a slightly amused kiss. "Ordering my foolish little brother around, huh?" He chuckled. "Well, if you can get the bastard to actually _do _what you ask, I don't see what's wrong with it. Sheets are on the linen shelf, Sasuke." Itachi pointed. "Change them, and get out."

Sasuke made a noncommittal grunt, and grabbed a random set of bedsheets from the shelf Itachi had pointed at, then exited the closet to do as he'd been told. Not because his sadistic idiot brother had told him to, but because he knew the damn maids would freak out to his parents if he knew that Itachi had _again_ played too rough with one of his toys and nearly broken it.

The younger Uchiha failed to understand why his brother couldn't just buy prostitutes like everyone else. They certainly had enough _money; _but no- Itachi found interest in one particular boy, and moved him into the damn house. It had been going on like that since the weasel was fifteen years old, and now at twenty-three it was doubtful that he'd stop. Sasuke didn't even _mind _having to live with his brother's boyfriends, hell, he didn't even usually mind seeing the way they were always so bruised up when he happened to run into them.

And yet…

Naruto was different. _He'd_ known Naruto first_. _Okay, so they weren't the best of friends in high school… or middle school… or elementary… or daycare… or ever- but still, even if they tended to ignore the other's existence, the truth remained that Sasuke had _known _Naruto longer than anyone else had, and Naruto was _not _built to be Itachi's plaything.

Angrily, the raven tore off the bloody sheets and balled them up, letting them fall to the ground as he tried to escape the mental images of Naruto's thighs. That much blood just wasn't natural… it couldn't all have come from a whip. Itachi must have actually _cut _him. Sasuke shivered at the thought.

"You done in there?"

He ignored his brother's impatient call, and continued taking his sweet ass time changing the sheets. Alas, the new set was on, and he opened the closet door, looking pointedly at the ground for fear of seeing what his brother was doing, and aimed the bloody sheets in the general direction of what he hoped was Itachi's face. A semi-shocked cough told him that he'd aimed correctly, and he smirked to himself, exiting Naruto's personal bedroom suite just in time to hear his elder sibling's taunt of: "Real mature, Sasuke!" in reference to him throwing the sheets at him.

He chuckled darkly to himself, and he was not the only one amused. Back in the closet, Naruto couldn't restrain a light giggle, and he let it build until he was laughing openly at the disgusting fabric on his lover's face.

"Doesn't smell so good the day after, does it?" The blonde asked, smiling softly to make sure that Itachi knew he was only joking around. He didn't want the Uchiha to mistake it for teasing… Itachi didn't like to be teased, in any way.

"Hn. You don't smell so good the day after, either. Go bathe."

Naruto licked his lips deviously. "Come with me?"

"No." Itachi said coldly, moving to leave the room. "And next time I catch you naked alone with my brother – and I _know _you were naked alone with my brother, and I _know _you heard me when I called - I won't hesitate to kill either of you."

Naruto nodded shakily, and hurried to go take his bath. The marble was cold on his feet, but he still was glad to be here. Itachi rarely interrupted him while he was in the bathroom, and it was always a spare moment of guaranteed peace. He turned on the water, setting it to the perfect temperature, before wetting a face cloth and dipping it into the stream of running liquid.

Before actually getting into the tub, Naruto carefully cleaned off his wounds, deciding to bandage them first thing when he got out –rather than wait for one of the live-in medics to do it for him, later. Itachi seemed to be in a possessive mood, today. So, it was best Naruto didn't ask for aide when it came to his body.

He sighed as he stepped into the water, and glanced up at the antique clock hanging above the bathroom vanity. It was eleven thirty four, Itachi would leave for work in exactly eleven minutes, and the house would calm. Naruto could help the cooks with Mikoto's lunch, then call Itachi at work to make sure he was doing alright around two. Even though the Uchiha liked to act as if he didn't want to be bothered, if Naruto went a day without calling in before Itachi went to lunch at three- he would assume the worst.

So, Naruto would call, and get yelled at for calling, but it would reassure Itachi that he wasn't cheating. Then, he could go out and shop for a little bit, and buy a sexy little outfit and ride with the driver to pick Itachi up from work at eight. That would be good. That would keep him relatively busy all day.

Still, Naruto was bored. He liked having the money –the _butt-loads_ of money. He also didn't think Itachi was really as bad as everyone made him out to be. Nonetheless, he couldn't leave this house without a member of Itachi's personal staff. He _definitely _couldn't go see his friends… and then there was his body… he frowned, running a finger over a bite-mark on his shoulder. He could hardly feel the touch of his own hands on his skin. He was becoming immune to harsh physical behaviour.

He'd barely even felt that whip last night, which was why he didn't cry out loud enough for Itachi's liking… which was when the razor got involved…

Naruto shut his eyes- refusing to recall such a painful memory. His thighs, however, still were very much aware of the pain, and he knew it was getting to be time for him to get out of the tub. If his skin wilted, the cuts would only sting more later.

He got out of the bath and snuggled into what felt like it had to be a twenty _billion _thread count towel, smiling slightly to himself. He had to admit, overall, he was happy with his life this way. He didn't want change to come, when he knew he was able to live like _this. _But, in every person's life, change will eventually come knocking… or, in Naruto's case… chiming.

The blonde looked up at the sound of his door being opened and saw Sasuke peering in curiously. Naruto was seriously starting to get frustrated by this kid.

"What, Teme?" He called out angrily.

Sasuke growled under his breath. "Just making sure my brother left you alive, idiot!" He retorted rudely, going right back out, and slamming the door.

Okay, so sometimes when change came knocking, it didn't so much _knock, _as it did stealthily peek in- then slam it's way right back out… and maybe change wasn't always the most _polite _of things- but change did _come, _and sooner or later, Naruto was going to have to accept it.

**A/N: I promise, this fanfic isn't going to be as bat-shit crazy as it seems right now. Itachi's also not going to be as bat-shit crazy as HE seems right now, just stick with me till it all unfolds, okay? *hopeful eyes***

**Sweet reviews are loved! Flames are toasty! Reviews that tell me nothing about your opinion of what you just read can be kept to yourself. Thank you! **

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	2. Minimal Consumption

**A/N: OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER I'M SORRY D:**

**Enjoy!**

Hunger. It was such an easy thing to defeat for the average wealthy young man. However, in the case of one Naruto Uzumaki, it was now his worst enemy. He was trying so hard to be the perfect little toy and not complain while his lover was away, but although Naruto thought it sweet for Itachi to be so possessive of him – being locked up in his bed chambers was very difficult after the mini-fridge ran out of refreshments. He knew that the elder man hadn't _meant _to starve him, only to keep him safe and out of sight. Still, it was oddly idiotic of Itachi to overlook the possibility that Naruto would starve to death while he was gone.

The small assortment of snacks that was kept on sight, along with a case of fresh strawberries and a canister of whipped cream for the Uchiha's more kinky moods was all that Naruto had been left to work with, and he'd rationed it to last him a week.

Itachi had been gone for twelve days.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom cabinet for a moment and frowned. He was so fatigued that all he wanted to do was roll over and die, but he couldn't sleep through the hunger pains. He turned the water on in the sink and cupped his hands under it, then leaned down and drank. He had been doing this a lot lately, gulping down tap water as quickly as his throat could handle. It bloated him, and for a moment he could convince his stomach that he was full. _Too _full, even. Then, he lazily tried – for what had to be the millionth time – to ring the small bell that _usually _would have someone rushing to his service in an instant.

The bell was connected to the intercom system, so instead of actually ringing in the more traditional manor, it sent a message over the intercom that he was in need of assistance. This, is why Naruto was starting to think that the staff must have been specifically told _not _ to come to his rooms no matter what. He'd been shaking away at that damn bell countless times a day since before he ran out of food, and even more times now that the situation was getting serious. He'd even tried breaking down his door, only to find that it was a completely impossible task. Well, if nothing else Itachi was thorough.

After being miserable and alone for so long, it's needless to say that Naruto was very pleasantly surprised when he first heard someone unlocking his door from the outside. He rushed out of his bathroom and ran up to the door, expecting it to be Itachi, but then frowned when he saw who it was.

"You know, Sasuke, were it not for your uncanny resemblance to your mother – I really would be beginning to think that you work here."

The other man ignored his playful jab. "I'm just sick of you setting off the damn intercom every hour, so I came to see how you could _possibly _require the assistance of your staff so often."

"Well, that would be because _my staff _has decided to ignore the intercom. I'm sorry it's been pestering you. You may have noticed before you opened that door that it was locked from the outside. I was _trying _to ask for some food."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he really took in Naruto's appearance. The blonde had undoubtedly gained a little weight around his stomach, a sure sign of impending starvation as your body tried desperately to store anything it could get as fat in order to preserve itself. Blue eyes that usually sparkled happily were bloodshot and decorated with heavy dark bags and barely opened lids.

"How long have you been locked up in here?"

Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Could you please just get me some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "It's an hour to midnight!"

Naruto seethed. He was very irritable at the moment. "Look around this fucking room, Sasuke! There are _no _windows and _no _clocks! I know by _rough estimate_ alone that I've been in this place for nearly two weeks and I ran out of food nearly a week ago! If that's not breaking a _fucking _fast then I don't know what is, so either get me something to eat or get the fuck out of my face!"

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and calmly dialed a number. Naruto recognized the tone pattern and sighed in relief to know that it was the kitchen. "Please deliver a meal that will take minimal time to prepare to Uzumaki-San's personal rooms… I don't _care _what my brother told you! Do you really want to be the one who faces his wrath when he comes home to find that his beloved little plaything has starved to death? … Leftovers will suffice, then." With that Sasuke hung up, only to look pleadingly at Naruto. "Leave my brother, please? I can't stand to sit around passively while this relationship slowly withers you away to nothing… I'm begging, Naruto. If not for your own sake, then for _my _sanity. I've known you since before either of us could say our own names. Don't make me watch you suffer like this."

Naruto was in shock, to say the least. He'd never heard Sasuke use such an honest and gentle tone of voice before, and he had to admit that in a single brief moment he almost considered the idea of running away from this madness and never looking back. But he wouldn't do that. He and Itachi truly did care for each other in their own twisted way. Although, Sasuke suggestion was incredibly tempting – especially _now_ as he could feel nausea and dizziness working their way back into him, after only being cheated away by that water for mere minutes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… I think you're misunderstanding your brother. He's not locking me up in here to be cruel… it's complicated."

Sasuke growled furiously in the back of his throat. "What's complicated about it? He nearly killed you! Who knows how long he's gonna be gone?"

"It doesn't matter how long he's gonna be gone because-"

"Because you'll be faithfully waiting for his return like the little lap dog you are either way, right?

Naruto frowned slightly. "My submissive role in my relationship with Itachi is entirely my choice. He doesn't force me into anything, and even if he _did _it wouldn't be any of your business. I truly appreciate your concern for me, and I'm glad you found me because now I'll get some food, but if all you ever want to talk about is me leaving Itachi then I'm not going to have much to say to you."

"What makes you fall for some boring sicko like him anyway?" Sasuke asked, glaring sideways at the chimes above Naruto's door frame.

"He's not a sicko, and he's not boring at all. Itachi is a very passionate person, in every aspect of his life. I'm sorry that you're unable to see that."

"You defend me well, Koi."

Sasuke jumped slightly and spun around to see Itachi walking down the hall. The elder Uchiha approached them and used one hand to tilt up Naruto's chin, giving the blonde a soft kiss. In the other hand, he held a bag of groceries, and he stepped past Naruto and into the bedroom, placing the bag on top of the refrigerator. Sasuke could see Naruto eyeing the bag desperately, but somehow the tan-skinned man was able to hide his hunger and focus his attention solely on his dark haired lover.

"It's good to see you back, Tachi."

"You've gained weight." Was Itachi's monotone reply as he fished through the bag that he'd walked in with

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to work out. I'll go on a diet tomorrow."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Sasuke screeched. A diet? Seriously? Naruto was gonna go on a diet? The was something wrong with that bastard's brain. He'd been completely without nutrition for days and he was going to _diet _in order to lose the _slight _weight gain that had probably saved his _life_?

"Problem, Otouto?" Itachi mildly inquired, barely even looking up from the loaf of potato bread in his hand.

"He's only gained weight because he's been rationing the pitiful _ounce _of food that you've left him with for two weeks!"

Itachi turned to face his brother and stared harshly at him. "Did you hear me ask Naruto to lose weight?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Did you even hear me express to Naruto that I was discontent with his current physique?"

"No, but-"

"Did you consider that perhaps I was not supposed to be gone for more than a day, and I've just fired our entire staff for not aiding him in his hunger?"

"Okay, but-"

"Have _you _made any effort to respond to his obviously _desperate _attempts at getting attention before today?"

"NO, DAMMIT! BUT STILL-"

"Can you even imagine how furious I am at this very moment with every single person living under this roof, including _myself_ for allowing this to happen to him?"

Sasuke went silent. Itachi… mad at himself? That didn't make any sense. That almost suggested that Itachi was capable of feeling _guilty – _which was of course impossible, because he was a heartless bastard. The younger Uchiha watched as Itachi handed Naruto a ham sandwich that Sasuke hadn't even noticed the elder making. Naruto accepted it gratefully and consumed it with grace. He nibbled like a lady, as if he wasn't painfully hungry, and Itachi wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back softly as he gazed at his young lover with what was clearly concern.

"Do you want another?" The long haired man asked softly.

Naruto shook his head, glad to just have the sandwich, and he leaned back on the bed, pulling Itachi down with him. "Sleep in here with me tonight, please?" blue eyes looked up at black ones, begging for approval. Itachi rarely slept here. To him, this bed was not for sleep. But, this time he nodded, and kicked off his shoes, understanding that his ward must be exhausted.

"Get out, Sasuke."

And Sasuke listened. He didn't want to see anymore, anyway. It made him sick to his stomach – knowing that they really _were _sort of a strangely decent match for each other. Perhaps Itachi wasn't as much of a bastard as Sasuke liked to think of him – and perhaps Naruto wasn't as abused as Sasuke had always assumed. But that was all the more confusing. Because if Itachi and Naruto really _did _have the perfect little relationship – why did Sasuke feel all the more inclined to break them up?

**A/N: Sorry I hope this chapter wasn't too… anything bad…. **

**Please review! **

**Ily **

**-Beloved**


End file.
